


An Interrupted Library Assignment

by LoyalandTrue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ace Castiel, Ace Sam, Ace Sam Winchester, Asexual Castiel, Asexual Sam, Asexual Sam Winchester, Asexuality, Before Cas Met the Winchesters, Bi Dean, Bi Dean Winchester, Fluff, Library, M/M, library setting, sastiel fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalandTrue/pseuds/LoyalandTrue
Summary: Before Castiel officially met the Winchesters, he was sent on a fairly low-stakes mission. Little did he know that the Winchesters would show up and keep him from finishing the job!





	An Interrupted Library Assignment

Castiel put back the book he had been looking at, and picked up another. He was feeling rather used to life as a “human.” Not that he’d be in it much longer, the mission was almost complete. There had been several suspicious deaths in the area, and it was suspected that they were connected to a very high-level demon. Castiel had taken the vessel Jimmy Novak for this particular mission. He had used him in the past, but usually only for very short missions. This one was a week long, but Jimmy was away on a business trip this week anyway, and happened to be in the area.

The human he suspected of being the vessel worked at this library. He hadn’t actually seen the demon yet, but the latest evidence Samandriel had found suggested the vessel worked here, and it really was a prime place to pick up victims.

Suddenly Castiel heard a voice behind him.

“Excuse me, but has anyone ever told you that you look like an angel?”

Castiel choked as he turned around, expecting to find the demon standing there, wondering how he could have gotten so close without Cas noticing. Even as he turned, his angel blade was beginning to slide down the sleeve of his trenchcoat. 

Standing there, though, was not a demon, but a human. And… No, not just any human. A Winchester. Cas’s heart pounded. The angels were not supposed to interfere with the Winchesters. Not now.

Before Cas could say anything though, another human… ((Crap, the other Winchester!)) came up and grabbed the first Winchester by the arm, ushering him away.

Winchester #2 hissed after #1 “Could you please just focus on the task at hand, Dean?”

He turned around to Cas, and gave a smile, holding out his hand.

“Sorry about my brother, he can’t resist flirting with anything that moves. My name is Sam, and that’s Dean over there. Again, please forgive us, and we’ll leave you to…”

Sam looked at the book Cas was holding. It was titled “Asexuality: An Introduction”

The expression on his face changed to one of surprise, and his voice dropped even lower to a conspiratorial tone.

“Hey are you… umm… y’know…”

He gestured toward the book. Cas, looking down at the book but not really knowing anything about the titular subject of the book, but looking for the quickest way out of the situation, mumbled, “Oh… yes…”

Sam’s eyes widened a little and said, 

“Me too, I… I never uhh… Met someone else that was. In real life. At least, not someone that already knew the term.”

Sam took out a little notepad, and wrote down a series of numbers.

“If you’re interested, gimme a call later, maybe we can… sit down and talk about it a little bit?”

Just then there was a thud from the back of the library, what sounded like a whole row of books falling, and a distinctive “Oooof” of a man.

Sam’s eyes widened, and his hand went toward the booksack on his back, as if to grab something out of it. He stopped himself and said,

“I’m sorry, I’ve really gotta run, I forgot that my brother, uh… needs me to help him with something.”

He thrust the piece of paper into Castiel’s hand and ran off.

Castiel stood looking at the piece of paper with a set of numbers on it, and the book he was still holding in his hand. It sounded like the Winchesters were taking care of the mission, now. He would stick around to make sure it was properly taken care of, but he couldn’t really risk interfering. 

Shrugging, he sat down at a nearby table and began perusing the book. May as well learn about the thing he had admitted to, and that had piqued the Winchester’s interest so. Though contacting him later would certainly be out of the question…

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I had a lovely head canon while watching SPN with my friend. Sam and Cas are so Ace, I love it.


End file.
